fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Samba
Harlequin with gold ombre (Samba) Blue (Samantha) Turquoise with yellow highlights and green Ombre (Cure Samba) |ecolor= Blue (Samba) Gold (Samantha) Green with yellow diamonds and blue gemstone details (Cure Samba) |home=Carnaval Fantasia |occupation=Student Dancer |affiliation=Hoje Carnaval |sibling= |cure=Cure Samba |item=Rede Magia Palette |weapon=Waka Waka Module |element=Happiness |power=Glitters |loyal=Pretty Cure Carnaval Fantasia |tcolor= Green Yellow (sub) Blue (sub) |appearance=PCG01 |super=Anhanguera Cure Samba Integração Samba (movie) Anhanguera Cure Integração}} Samba is the main mascot in Pretty Cure Globeleza. She is a parrot who is one of the inhabitants in Carnaval Fantasia and the partner of Hoje Carnaval. When she was disguised as Samantha Barredo, her pretty cure ego is Cure Samba, the Pretty Cure of Brazil. General Information Personality The main mascot of the series and the partner of the Hoje Carnaval. She is sweet yet talented harlequin parrot in which she has beautiful voice. She loves to eat bananas and apples. Nothing that her partner, Peacock was hiding her feelings. She ends her sentences with ~tem!. As Samantha Barredo, she remains same. However, she can do her best for her skills and she loves selfies (esp. Snapchat). When the Globeleza Cures are fighting against the Imperio Demais, she was jealous if she dreams to be a pretty cure until she protect the Rodrigues sisters, she gained to transform into Cure Samba, the pretty Cure of Brazil. Appearance In the leak spoiler, she has a harlequin skin with golden feathers and blue eyes. As the official picture, she was a bear. Her body remains same. She has a "Globeleza"-like insignia on her hair accesory and her choker tied in white ribbon. As Samantha, she has long turquoise hair and golden yellow eyes. Relationships Etymology (Cure) Samba - (Portuguese pronunciation: ˈsɐ̃bɐ) is a Brazilian musical genre and dance style, with its roots in Africa via the West African slave trade and African religious traditions, particularly of Angola and the Congo, through the samba de roda genre of the northeastern Brazilian state of Bahia, from which it derived.Although there were various forms of samba in Brazil in the form of various popular rhythms and originated from drumming, samba as a music genre is seen as a musical expression of urban Brazil.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samba ~tem! - Samba's main ending sentence, based on Rede Globo's affilate of Sorocaba, TV TEM. Samantha - is a feminine given name. It has been recorded in England in 1633 in Newton Regis, Warwickshire, England. It was also recorded in the 18th century in New England, but its etymology is unknown. Speculation (without evidence) has suggested an origin from the masculine given name Samuel and anthos, the Greek word for "flower". A variant of this speculation is that it may have been a feminine form of Samuel with the addition of the already existing feminine name Anthea.http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Samantha Barredo - Based on Carlos Barredo, a Spanish former road racing cyclist. Powers/Abilities Cure Samba Cure Samba is the pretty Cure form of Samantha. She represents the Brazil. Attacks Transformation Songs Duets Trivia *Samantha is the only (Globeleza) Cure to have more than two Colors on her eye and hair when she transformed. *Samba is the second main mascot to become a pretty Cure, followed by Ha-chan. *Depsite that she is the main mascot, she is becoming pretty Cure in the halfway of the season. *Samantha is the first Cure to have light blue hair in her civilian form. *Samantha is the second blue Cure to have yellow eyes (in civilian form), followed by Kurokawa Ellen. Gallery 1499558576826.png|Samba as a main mascot FaceQ1497695768599.png|Samantha's leaked profile References Category:Happiness using Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Bird-like Mascots Category:Mascots